


Dreams of Pink Starlight

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, French, Lullabies, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Stars, Couch, Lullaby





	Dreams of Pink Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for French and Steve so this happened  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

_“Turn down the lights,_  
Turn down the bed,  
Turn down these voices inside my head.  
Lay down with me,   
Tell me no lies,  
Just hold me close…”

Darcy sings softly to herself, feet dangling off the edge of the couch, eyes lost staring at the sky.

“How are the stars tonight, sugar?” Steve asks from the doorway.

“Sparkling.”

Steve chuckles and puts their mugs of tea on the side table.

Crouching before her, he leans over pressing a kiss to her knee and nods to the couch.

“There room for me?”

“Maybe.”

Her laughter rings out into the darkness as Steve scoops her up and drapes her on his lap.

“Better?”

“Very much so.”

“Keep singing?” He asks, threading his fingers through her hair.

“Stevie.”

“Please? Or I’ll sing to you?”

“You sing, I’m getting sleepy.”

Steve chuckles, finger-tips lightly rubbing her scalp.

_“Hold me close and hold me fast.”_

“In French, please?”

“So demanding, doll.”

Darcy groggily giggles and nuzzles into Steve’s neck, sighing her comfort.

_“Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas.”_

_. . ._

Steve finishes singing, his smile bright in the moonlight as Darcy’s breathing evens out.

He presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Bonne nuit,” he whispers into her curls. “Fais de beaux rêves ma femme.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs, in order:   
> Bonnie Raitt’s I Can't Make You Love Me, and Edith Piaf’s La Vie en Rose
> 
> French:   
> Bonne nuit - good night  
> Fais de beaux rêves ma femme - sweet dreams my wife  
> (My French is rusty so if this isn't correct - my apologies)


End file.
